тнε blαck pαяαdε
by Azur Hartzler
Summary: Bienvenidos sean a mi trágico suceso, su final está cerca así que mejor siéntense rápido para que logren escuchar ésta historia. La historia de cómo la enfermedad llegó a mí en forma de un desfile. Un desfile negro.
1. The end

**N**o**t**a**s **d**e **l**a a**u**t**o**r**a**: **Pues hola xD Éste es un proyecto el cual llevo en mente desde hace poco. Espero lograr terminarlo bien y a su gusto. Bien, el Fanfic se basará en el álbum The Black Parade escrito por la ex banda My chemical Romance. Cada capítulo será una canción del cd. Como verán, en la historia se cuenta cómo este personaje deja la vida, y los recuerdos que tiene de ella. La muerte viene a él en la forma de un desfile, aludido en el título del álbum. (sacado de Wikipedia xD) "los recuerdos que deja de ésta" se verán reflejados en los capítulos, donde cada canción hará un pedazo de la parte de la vida de nuestro personaje.

**A**g**r**a**d**e**c**i**mie**n**t**o**s** a**: **La autora Lady-Of-The-Death por haberme ayudado a crear éste fic xD. A mi buena amiga Mari por haberme dado la idea de escribirlo y especialmente a MCR, por haber salvado un montón de vidas jóvenes, estar ahí cuando nadie estaba, entendernos cuando nadie nos entendía y por ser nuestros héroes. Gracias *llora*

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**: **Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. El CD The Black Parade tampoco es de mi pertenencia, le pertenece totalmente a My Chemical Romance.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**: **Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, temas de la Vida y la Muerte.

**.**

.

.

.

**.**

***The end***

* * *

**V**oces.

Voces, de variadas personas tosiendo. Tosiendo muy bruscamente, tanto que alguna vez llegué a pensar que vería como su pulmón le saldría por la garganta y seguramente acabaría en el suelo.

¿Terminaré de esa forma? ¿Tratando de luchar contra esto y que de alguna manera sé que no ayudará en nada? Nunca vi algo similar para mi final. Siempre, como cualquier humano ingenuo, pensé que viviría muchos largos y prósperos años. Pero la vida dio un terrible giro para mí arruinando todas esas ilusiones que tenía.

Sonaré demasiado marica, pero así es como yo lo creía.

Aquí es cuando empiezo a pensar, ¿Qué se supone que hice para merecer tal cosa? Comenzar a recordar todos los malos actos que cometí en mi vida sería declarar el fin de ésta. O desde el punto de vista mío. Por eso prefiero evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido y trato de mantenerme firme en mi presente. Aunque el último mencionado sea una total basura.

Como sea. Los doctores junto a las enfermas ya deberían haberse dado cuenta de mi desaparición, y por hecho obvio, también deben estar buscándome.

¿Saben qué es enfermizo? Permanecer acostado en una camilla durante horas y horas, pasar la mayoría de tus días encerrado en un maldito cuarto completamente blanco. Cuatro paredes, una salida _sin salida_.

Tuve la oportunidad de ser libre por al menos un insignificante momento y no iba a desperdiciarlo siguiendo "las buenas normas". Tampoco es muy agradable el ambiente del hospital, pero es menos claustrofóbico. Debería seguir acostado reposando, pero he reposado lo suficiente y ahora es el momento en que respire aire libre, y me sienta mucho más cómodo. A pesar de todo, sigo teniendo los privilegios de cualquier persona sana.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero caminaba y solamente caminaba. Y eso solo me recordaba lo solo que estaba. Solo, sin nadie.

Cuanto desearía que ella estuviera conmigo, aquí junto a mí otorgándome el apoyo que solamente ella sabía dar. Pero como dije antes, solamente son ilusiones arruinadas, y nada podría traerla de vuelta. Ni siquiera mi propia muerte. ¿De verdad quiero que vea en lo que me he convertido? El hecho de tener que despertarme, ver el espejo y que no me guste lo que vea, solo demuestra el odio que le tengo a mi nuevo yo. Al futuro yo que nunca deseé ser. Menos quisiera que llorara al verme, porque sé que su sonrisa me animaría por completo y dejaría en mí esperanzas. Esperanzas de vida.

Al paso de unos cuantos largos minutos, éste inolvidable e increíble momento acabó al igual que todos, cuando escuché las reconocidas pisadas rápidas y desesperadas de la gente que corría detrás de mí. Me tomaron por los brazos, fuerte y delicadamente al mismo tiempo. La personalidad de las enfermeras varían, no todas eran lo suficientemente lindas y tiernas con uno.

El hombre que se encontraba parado enfrente de mí, me observaba con una mirada reprochadora. Regañando mi comportamiento mentalmente. Como si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Y para que lo sepan, de alguna forma si lo hacía.

Todavía sosteniéndome los brazos, me dirigieron hacia la entrada de mi habitación, y ya adentro de ésta hacia la camilla. Gruñí furioso levantando las sábanas y acostándome con un obvio rostro de impotencia.

—No lo tome a mal, señor Kamiya. Es por su estado de salud, el cual es bastante delicado, lo más recomendable es que se quede recostado lo más posible.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ya no tiene qué decírmelo. — La gentil enferma me miró fijamente y me mandó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me calmó a decir verdad. Que provocó que dejara salir mi enojo, y le devolviera igual una leve sonrisa a ella. Sentí como la sangre corría por mis venas, encaminándose al delgado y largo tubo que atravesaba mi piel. Al ver esto, el constante sonido de la máquina que analizaba mi ritmo cardíaco empezó a sonar dentro de mi mente, aturdiéndome. Cómo odiaba ese tormentoso chirrido.

—Volveré más tarde, señor Kamiya.

— ¿Podría llamarme Butch? Preferiría que me llamase de esa forma. — Ésta asintió, y aun conservando la sonrisa en su cara, salió silenciosamente del cuarto. Lo que hizo que el silencio abrumador y el que tanto yo odiaba inundará terriblemente el lugar. Mandé un suspiro cansado, y dejé caer mi cabeza encima de la _maldita almohada blanca_.

Bienvenidos sean a mi trágico suceso, su final está cerca así que mejor siéntense rápido para que logren escuchar ésta historia.

La historia de cómo la enfermedad llegó a mí en forma de un desfile.

**Un desfile negro.**

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


	2. Dead!

**N**o**t**a**s** d**e** l**a** a**u**t**o**r**a**: ¡Hola! En verdad lamento la tardanza con apenas el segundo capítulo, estuve un tanto mal en el tema de inspiración y a mi computadora le vino la gana de dañarse eh. Tenía la laptop de mi madre pero por nada del mundo quisiera que leyera algo escrito por mí xD no me gusta así que no quería escribirlo ahí, pero ya que. Tenía que hacerlo y aquí está, espero que les guste, lo subo hoy, casualidad que es el día internacional de MCR. Llorando y sufriendo. En fin, como ya dije, espero que les guste!

**A**g**r**a**d**e**c**i**m**i**e**n**t**o**s** a**:** La autora Lady-Of-The-Death por haberme ayudado a crear éste fic xD. A mi buena amiga Mari por haberme dado la idea de escribirlo y especialmente a MCR, por haber salvado un montón de vidas jóvenes, estar ahí cuando nadie estaba, entendernos cuando nadie nos entendía y por ser nuestros héroes. Gracias *llora*

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**:** Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. El CD The Black Parade tampoco es de mi pertenencia, le pertenece totalmente a My Chemical Romance.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**:** Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, temas de la Vida y la Muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Death!***

* * *

**B**lanco por todas partes, blanco, blanco y más blanco.

Las paredes totalmente pintadas de éste ridículo color, sinceramente ya me tienen hasta el borde. Hasta el propio suelo cuenta con el mismo. Qué carajos con los hospitales.

Me volteo para recostarme un rato y tratar de olvidarme de esto, para cuando veo que…

¿A dónde se ha ido la camilla? Estaba aquí hace un segundo y… ¿Tiene sentido que haya desaparecido así de repente?

No, no lo tiene. ¿Y la puerta? ¿Por qué ya no hay una? Las ventanas iguales de desaparecidas, como también todos esos cables y las máquinas.

Lo que sea que tenga ya hasta me está provocando alucinaciones nivel cien. Esto no puede estar pasando en verdad. Intento dar un paso, y lo único que puedo sentir es la terrible sensación de estarme cayendo desde lo más alto de una torre, y sin poder tomar algún objeto del cual sostenerme para evitar la caída. Una larga caída.

Empieza a sonar el chirrido que tanto aborrezco… el constante sonido que nace de aquella máquina de tortura. Ya no es continúo, ni tiene las pausas que normalmente suelo escuchar. Ahora es seguido, como si de verdad yo estuviese… **¿Muerto?**

* * *

—Señor Kamiya, por fin ha despertado. Qué bueno. — Le dijo gentilmente el doctor, que se encontraba al lado de su cama, mandándole una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no mandaba paz, y que podría reflejar felicidad. Era más bien una forzada, y era bastante notable que sonreía solo por sonreír. Para no preocupar más al joven, de lo que próximamente seguro iba a estar.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos lentamente, y de inmediato cerrándolos de nuevo. Puesto a que la luz chocaba directamente con sus ojos, lo que provocaba que le molestara un poco mantenerlos abiertos. Con sus verdes y puntiagudos ojos le mandó una vista entrecerrada, acomodándose en la camilla.

—Buenos días… — Dijo cansado y sin muchos ánimos.

— Buenos días. ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche? — Butch le mandó una mirada rápida para después mirar el piso blanco. Contestó un falso "bien" al doctor, tomando en cuenta la infinidad de pesadillas que había tenido esa misma noche. Quizás era mejor guardárselas todas para él mismo, y dejar de andar preocupando.

—Me alegro. Hmm, joven Butch. Le tengo una… noticia. — El último mencionado esperó callado a que el hombre de cabello ya bastante grisáceo y ojos quizás hasta del mismo color, prosiguiera hablando. — Ya descubrimos qué es lo que tiene, la enfermedad que ahora mismo surge efecto en usted.

El rostro de Butch se tornó a uno tenso, y algo de miedo podía verse en él.

—P podría decírmela… — Tartamudeó nervioso.

—Una severa complicación en su corazón. Cáncer de éste para ser más específico. Si no se trata adecuadamente solamente le quedarían unas dos semanas de vida. Trataremos de hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo y alargarle su oportunidad de vivir. Trataremos. Pero para eso necesitamos que siga nuestras normas y haga todo lo que le digamos. Usted acuéstese, que su estado es bastante delicado. Duerma y relájese, no debe estar alterado y mucho menos estresado. Tranquílese, esperemos que esto termine bien, usted en calma. — Quiso decir el doctor lo más calmado posible, y con eso intentar pasarle a nuestro paciente su "tranquilidad".

* * *

Dos semanas de vida. Unas simple y tristes dos semanas de vida.

Catorce días para morir. Excelente.

Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida, oh por supuesto. A todos les gustaría que alguien les llegara repentinamente con un "¡Oye amigo, morirás en unos catorce días, cuídate o te irás al infierno, hasta pronto!"

Mierda, ahora sí que estoy jodido.

Hablando de si quiero o no quiero morir, no. Realmente no quiero. Como dije anteriormente, tenía muchas cosas planeadas para cumplirlas en un futuro, y definitivamente me habría encantado terminarlas. Tenía aspiraciones como cualquier otro idiota. Es normal ¿no? Extrañaré a muchas personas, las cuales ni deben recordar tan siquiera mi nombre. Y también extrañaré hacer las cosas que antes me gustaban tanto.

¿Y si voy al cielo? ¿Eso sería bueno, verdad?

¿Ustedes estarían esperándome?

¿Es en realidad lo que merezco?

Saldría en las noticias como el tipo más imbécil existido en el planeta que no pudo hacer algo más productico con su vida y terminó muerto por un cáncer. Sumamente genial.

De igual manera, como si a alguien fuera a importarle. Como si a alguien de verdad se fuera a angustiar por mi partida.

¡Jajajajajaja! ¿No les parece cómico? ¿No les parece tan siquiera gracioso?

Oh vaya, jajajajajaja.

¿Si no es chistoso entonces por qué me estoy riendo?

No falta poco para el final, así que ríanse conmigo mientras puedan, porque quizás sea la última vez que escuchen ésta risa.

Porque pronto estaré: **¡MUERTO!**

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s?**


	3. This is how I Disappear

**N**o**t**a**s** d**e** l**a** a**u**t**o**r**a**: Qué onda, aquí apenas con el tercer capítulo de éste pedazo de fic. Me he tardado en subirlo puesto a algunos problemas que se me han venido presentando... como por ejemplo que mi pc y laptop se dañara. Nomás. Un estrés total no poder escribir, mucha impotencia me entienden? jajaja, bueno. Está corto, sí, muy. Pero ésta canción habla más del aumento de depresión de nuestro personaje. Así que solo me centro en la forma en que se siente él, y pues. Lamento la demora y el corto cap, agh. Prometo que para el siguiente será mucho más largo posiblemente que los anteriores. Eso sí, no tengo una fecha exacta para actualizar. Pero veré qué puedo hacer, nos leemos! :)

**A**g**r**a**d**e**c**i**m**i**e**n**t**o**s** a**: **La autora Lady-Of-The-Death por haberme ayudado a crear éste fic xD. A mi buena amiga Mari por haberme dado la idea de escribirlo y especialmente a MCR, por haber salvado un montón de vidas jóvenes, estar ahí cuando nadie estaba, entendernos cuando nadie nos entendía y por ser nuestros héroes. Gracias *llora*

**D**i**s**c**l**a**i**m**e**r**:** Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son de mí pertenencia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro. El CD The Black Parade tampoco es de mi pertenencia, le pertenece totalmente a My Chemical Romance.

**A**d**v**e**r**t**e**n**c**i**a**s**:** Palabras inapropiadas, UA, OoC, temas de la Vida y la Muerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***This is how i Disappear.***

* * *

**A**quí es cuando les puedo probar sin ninguna duda alguna de que este final será uno muy deprimente, bastante para ser mas exacto.

Pero no solo bastante deprimente, sino que también podrido en soledad.

En una soledad fria, aguda para los oidos y tensa para el corazón. Imposible de alcanzar una salida, se encuentra completamente atascada en un hueco profundo, profundo como una herida intensa y grave. Tanto física como personal. Incluso podría desviarme mas al personal… que es de donde estamos hablando.

Cuando era más joven solía pensar que la soledad no era más que una compañía propia, invisible a la vista humana. Pero capaz de tomar forma corporal en nuestro subconsciente. Solamente podría materializarse dentro de nuestra mente, de tal manera en que solamente nosotros podríamos verla y conocerla. Algo bizarro, pero a mis tiernos e inocentes once años, ese significado lograba tener mucho sentido.

Quizás aun mantenga viva esa creencia, pero ahora la noto mucho mas débil. Como si su energía se hubiera estando agotando, y faltara tan poco tiempo para que su brillo consiguiera oscurecerse por completo.

_Estaba desapareciendo._

Toda la compañía humana y mental se desvanecîa.

Bueh, es mejor. Todo es mejor. Simplemente mejor. Si lo que queda de mí se sigue desapareciendo poco a poco, todo a mi alrededor mejoraría de una forma que no hallo las palabras concretas para describir. Sin el maldito Butch Akamiya, cagando vidas por doquier. Sin arruinar más felicidades ni siquiera terminadas. Sin él por fin.

Pero joder, ¿Por qué me pongo tan gay en momentos como estos? Me afecta tanto esta jodida situación.

¿Alguno de ustedes se ha imaginado una vida completamente, y eternamente sola? Wow, que deprimente suena al decirlo así. Pero sí, yo si me la he imaginado varias veces, y para que vivir en un mundo imaginario cuando tienes la oportunidad de vivir la realidad. Porque vivo en carne propia mis peores ilusiones. Y hasta la de muchos otros.

Agh, que mierda. Deberíamos arrastrar todos estos ridículos tubos que contienen mi sangre y arrancarlos de mis venas de una vez por todas. Y así poder otorgarles a los niños el show. El show que esperan tan impacientes. Tan emocionados.

El desfile negro sigue avanzando, avanza y avanza siguiendo el orden perfecto. El siguiente es, **mi desaparición**.

Ahora, sin la cercanía de alguno de ustedes, sin la amistad u amor verdadero de otros, es como desaparezco. Como marca la soledad pura que rodea mi vida en este momento. Como juzga el final. Mi final.

Ja, sigue siendo magnifico. Vamos.

* * *

**R**e**v**i**e**w**s**?


End file.
